


Gogeta

by dreamyghost



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyghost/pseuds/dreamyghost
Summary: Goku and Vegeta have strange dreams.Kakavege Week Day 7: Fusion memories
Relationships: Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Gogeta

The ocean below glowed under the setting sun, almost appearing to glitter as he flew above. The breeze that flowed through his hair was refreshing, and it relaxed him. He didn’t know why he had been summoned, but it was nice to fly around and just be himself.

But who exactly was he? He was neither Goku nor Vegeta, but they were two components that made him, well him. It wasn’t like there were two saiyans fighting for control in his brain. The only voice inside his head was his, even if his voice was just a mix of the two. A part of him didn’t care enough to ponder the question but another part did. Two conflicting personalities. He worried that if he thought too hard, he might split before the thirty minutes were up. It would be best to just enjoy the view while he could. Who knew when he’d get another chance?

* * *

“You know, I had a strange dream last night.”

“What makes you think I care?”

“No need to be so rude, Vegeta.”

Instead of responding, the saiyan prince threw a punch that Goku easily blocked and countered. Today was another day dedicated to their sparring sessions. Before Broly had appeared, the two saiyans hadn't been training together as often as they did now. It was as if the newest saiyan had revitalized their desire to grow stronger, and the only suitable training partners they had were each other.

But since their fierce battle, Goku had started getting strange dreams. Dreams that didn’t really feel like dreams, but they must have been. The two hadn’t fused since the fight. So, of course they were dreams.

“Stop,” Vegeta scowled, “You’re distracted. I can tell.”

“Am I?” Goku asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Tch. Bored of me already, aren’t you? Whatever, you can go train with Broly for all I care.”

Leave it to Vegeta to make everything dramatic. Goku hadn’t even done anything.

“Don’t be such a drama queen. I told you, I had a weird dream last night.”

“What did you call me?”

“Say, do you ever dream about Gogeta?” Goku asked, changing the subject before Vegeta could start pummeling him, “Last night I dreamt about flying above the ocean, but I was Gogeta.”

There was a strange look on Vegeta’s face, thankfully forgetting what Goku had called him.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just shut up and focus.”

* * *

While the view of the setting sun was gorgeous, he had to admit there was a certain beauty to the ocean when the moon and stars were the only ones illuminating it. It looked mysterious, and he wondered what he’d find if he dove in. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Goku was surprised when he managed to land a clean shot to Vegeta’s face so early. The prince scowled and cursed as he grasped his nose in pain, and Goku couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Who’s distracted now?”

“Shut up.”

“Is something up?”

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away. Goku was about to drop it and continue their match when, “Did you dream about Gogeta last night?”

Goku blinked. “I did. Did you?”

“I...we were flying above the ocean, but this time it was nighttime.”

“This time? Wait, this isn’t your first Gogeta dream?”

Vegeta didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to. The look on his face said everything. Excitement bubbled in his chest.

“Are we having fusion dreams? Are we gonna be able to talk to each other in our dreams?”

“It must be some aftereffect from fusing. But I don’t recall having any strange dreams when we fused into Vegito.”

“Now that I think about it, I don’t think I had any either. Maybe fusing with the dance is different than fusing with the potara earrings. Piccolo might know more.”

“There’s no need to ask the namekian about it. It’ll probably go away soon.”

“You might be right.”

* * *

If Goku did farm work, did that mean he did as well? The knowledge was certainly there in his brain. As he stared at the carrots in the ground, he knew they were ready to be pulled out. 

If he was having a conversation with someone and they asked if he’d ever worked on a farm, what would his answer be?  _ Yes but actually no. _ He crouched down and wondered if it’d be alright to pull one out. Goku was going to harvest them in the morning, so it’d be fine if he took one, right?

But was this real?

He’d wondered that ever since he grew conscious. He felt real. Nothing about the world around him seemed like a dream. But every time he had come to be, he didn’t recall the two saiyans fusing. When he had fought Broly, he definitely remembered. It had been a long trial and error but he remembered. Why was this different?

Without a second thought, he pulled a carrot out. He’d have his answer soon enough.

* * *

Goku awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. With a groan, he reached for it and answered.

“Hello?”

“I woke up with a carrot in my hand.”

That woke Goku up.

“We’re fusing?” Goku gasped as he sat up. Chi-Chi absently smacked his arm, and he made his way out of the room. “Are we fusing in our sleep?”

“How are we doing that ridiculous dance in our sleep?”

“I don’t know! You got a better idea?”

Clearly Vegeta didn’t. Goku didn’t need to be present to see his eyebrows furrow in frustration.

“Let’s go ask Piccolo.”

* * *

“That’s...certainly strange.”

As Goku explained the situation to Piccolo, the namekian’s face did not reveal his thoughts. 

“Do you think we’re fusing in our sleep?”

“It’s possible. In general, fusions are weird. We don’t know much about them except how to create them. Perhaps deep down you two want to fuse, so your subconscious—”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Vegeta interrupted, face growing pink, “Deep down I want to do that stupid dance? Like hell!”

“It’s just a theory, no need to get so defensive, Vegeta,” Piccolo said with a rare smile.

“Why don’t we just ask him?” The two looked at Goku, a bit confused with what he was suggesting. “Well, Piccolo can ask him actually.”

Vegeta’s embarrassment only grew at the suggestion, “There’s no way I’m fusing with you.”

“But aren’t you curious? Besides, this might keep happening if we don’t confront him.”

“Unless, of course, you do want this to keep happening. We wouldn’t judge,” Piccolo teased, riling the prince up.

“Shut up! Fine, let’s just get this over with.”

* * *

As he came to being once more, he couldn't help but smile. Vegeta had stared at the carrot in shock when he had woken up. Such a sweet carrot. It had confirmed everything.

“Gogeta was it?”

Piccolo stared at him with expectations. As if he knew how or why the saiyans were fusing without their knowledge. He didn’t. And why would he question such a gift?

“That’s right. I’m afraid I don’t know the answer to your question, however. Not that I mind.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Of course not. I only exist when they fuse. Why would I mind?”

Piccolo pondered this for a moment. “Perhaps your desire to exist somehow causes them to fuse without them knowing. You’re an extremely powerful being.”

“I don’t mean to cause trouble.”

He meant it. Goku enjoyed the experience of being him, but Vegeta had more complicated feelings towards him. He could try to pick at those feelings, but he was certain it would take much longer than the time he was allotted to exist. That was Vegeta’s problem to deal with; he had much better things to do.

“I’m pretty sure they want you to stop.”

“I know. I didn’t do this on purpose. I can...try to lessen my desire? I’m not sure how but I’ll try. But before I go, there is something I’d like to see.”

As he flew up in preparation for his destination, Piccolo called out, “Where are you going?”

He laughed. “I’ll keep that to ourselves.”

And he left, hoping this would not be the last time he’d be awake.

**Author's Note:**

> my final entry for kakavege week! It's been fun!


End file.
